Super Smash Bros Crystal Chronicles
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: Since the defeat of Subspace, a new evil has appeared in the World of Trophies and the Smashers have split up to keep it at bay. We take a look at a group of Smashers that may just be the key to saving this world.
1. The Dreams

****

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Square Enix

Super Smash Bros. belongs to **Nintendo**

I completely own nothing

* * *

Prologue

_All seemed peaceful at first. The skies were blue, the birds were chirping, and all the citizens of Smashville were going about their usual business. The peace was shattered, however, when a purplish black mist seem to come out from the mountains. The residents stopped what they were doing and looked at the approaching ooze with their eyes wide open. It seemed as if Subspace itself had returned. But something was different about it. All the plants it touched immediately withered away. A young deer that got in its way fell down in agony, and then lay still. Everyone tried to get out of the mist's way, but they too were engulfed by the approaching mass. Screams were heard as those fortunate enough to escape fled in fear. The rest faced a fate of having their life force drained, begging for mercy, crumbling to dust-_

Bang!

"OW!" a young angel yelled as rolled off his bed and onto the floor. Pit, guardian of Angel Land and devoted follower of Palutena, immediately opened his eyes.

_That dream again… _he thought to himself as he slowly got up from the floor. _Why do I keep having it? And more importantly, what does it mean? _He looked around to see his two best friends sleeping. At least, one was.

"Pit, are you okay?" the Pokemon trainer Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "How loud was I?"

"That thump was loud enough to wake everyone in the Smash Mansion," Red said sleepily.

"Oh really?" Pit said sarcastically while pointing to the sleeping form of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Then how come he's still asleep?" he asked.

"One, you know he can sleep through anything and two, it was at least enough to wake me up," Red replied nonchalantly.

"Then go back to sleep!" Pit retorted. Red just shrugged and lay back down. Soon he was fast asleep. Pit, however, was still wide awake. _I don't understand any of this, _he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the ceiling. _I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. _He closed his eyes. _Palutena… please help with this, _were his last thoughts as he drifted into oblivion.

* * *

**Kage: Oh good! I was able to finally upload my story on here. Yay! I'm not exactly sure how people would react to this, but who cares! Please review 'cause I wanna know if it's good or not.**


	2. Just Another Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Square Enix**

**Super Smash Bros. belongs to ****Nintendo**

**I completely own nothing

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in the Smash Mansion. That is, it WAS peaceful, until…

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

Red was chasing a blue blur that got a hold of his cap.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Sonic laughed. This only made Red angrier. "Eat my pokeball, pinhead!" The red and white sphere was about to hit the hedgehog when, at the last minute, he ducked. "HAH! You miss-"

BAM!

Both hedgehog and trainer looked at the source of the noise. As it turned out, Pit was walking down the hall when the pokeball hit him in the face.

"…Uhhhhhhh…" was all Red could say before all hell broke loose. A few minutes later after a brief scuffle, Pit was stretching Red's face and Sonic was on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"What was that for?" Pit yelled.

"I was aiming for Sonic! I swear!" Red said as best as he could with his face being stretched and all. Pit turned his head to the hedgehog.

"Hey, don't look at me. Red really did mean to hit it at you," Sonic said innocently.

"WHAT?" the pokemon trainer nearly screamed. Pit had a vein pop out of his head.

"Red, I swear that once I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish that you-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the troublesome trio, how nice."

The three boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who spoke. It was Ganondorf, the evil Gerudo warlock from Hyrule.

"What do you want Ganondorf?" Pit asked with scorn.

"And why should I concern myself with a bunch of children?" he readily retorted. Sonic already had a comeback for that comment.

"First off, we are teenagers, not kids," he said smoothly. "Secondly, the reason why you should concern us is because we're faster, smarter, and better than you, Ganon_dork_."

The warlock had him by the throat faster than the blue blur himself could have anticipated.

"Listen kid," Ganondorf snarled. "Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again. I am your superior and you should respect me as such!" Sonic only smirked.

"If you're so strong, then how come you're at the bottom of the tier list?"

CRASH!

The pokemon trainer and the angel winced at the sound.

"You're lucky that Master Hand doesn't allow smashers to fight each other between battles, otherwise I would have killed you right now." Ganondorf spoke in a low, threatening voice at the downed hedgehog. And with that, the warlock turned around and stomped out of the hallway. The two buddies crowded around their battered friend.

"Geez Sonic, you have seriously _got _to stop messing with the other smashers. They already hate you enough as it is!" Pit chastised. Sonic got up on his feet.

"Hey, not _everyone _hates me and besides, I like messing with them," he said while grinning. That shut the young angel up.

"Idiot," Red muttered.

* * *

Dinnertime soon came, a time when most of the Smashers met at the dining hall and talked with the friends they've made. Pit and Red had just finished their battle, when a familiar blue blur came to tell them it was time to eat. As they were walking, Red and Sonic talked about how their day was, smiling at the others' comments about the situation. Pit, on the other hand, was still thinking about his dream.

_What the heck does it mean? _He thought over and over again. Just then, he bumped his head on the dining hall frame. Pit nearly cursed out loud.

"Having a bad day, Pit?" Red asked. Pit shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine," he said, "It's just that…" he trailed off.

"Is it because of that dream?" the trainer guessed.

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" Sonic whirled around. "What do you mean by 'dream'?"

"It's complicated, I'll explain in the dining hall," the young angel replied. And with that, the trio opened the door.

It never ceased to amaze Pit how _plain _the dining hall was. It looked like an elementary school's cafeteria. The only difference was the buffet table in the middle of the room and that most of the people chattering away were adults. For the Smash Mansion, he expected it to be a little more…grand.

As they were walking towards the buffet table, many of the Smashers stopped what they were doing and glared hatefully at the group. Only it wasn't Pit or Red they gave the evil eye to. They were glaring at Sonic the Hedgehog.

The said hedgehog was about to make a sarcastic comment when Red grabbed him by the spines. The three teenagers quickly grabbed their food at sat down at an empty table. Nearby, Marth spoke something in a different language to the other swordsmen in his group. They snickered.

"Hey Red," Pit said with his mouth full of cheeseburger, "I know you took Japanese class so…can you understand what he's saying?" He pointed to the blue-haired swordsman. Red shook his head.

"Meh, they're probably bad-mouthing me like always," Sonic said as he bit into his chili dog. Pit was silent for a moment. Then he slammed his fist onto the table. For an angel, he could be pretty passionate.

"Why the hell do they have to be such a jerk to you?" he nearly yelled. His friends' eyes widened with shock. They had _never _heard him curse before.

"Tell me why Sonic the Hedgehog?" he continued, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. The two Smashers were at a loss for words.

"TELL ME!" he roared.

"Whoa, dude, calm down!" Sonic said as he came over to comfort his friend, "And don't waste your tears on me, got it?" Pit could only nod as he wiped his eyes.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey, no worries," the hedgehog replied with his usual grin. Red decided to speak up.

"Still, it's not really fair that you're an outcast just because you came in at the last minute to defeat Tabuu," Red said.

"Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf never even _joined _us…" Pit continued to mumble.

"They did have 'important' stuff to do," Red replied while putting air quotes on important.

"Yeah…" Pit then noticed the smirk on Sonic's face.

"Um, what are you-?

"Yo girly! You with the tiara on your blue head!" the hedgehog shouted. The dining hall became quiet.

_Oh snap, _Pit thought. Red's face clearly showed that he was thinking the same thing. Marth, his face livid with rage, abruptly got out of his seat.

"What was that?" he snarled.

"You heard me," Sonic said as he continued grinning, "After all, it shouldn't be hard for a _princess_to hear." Marth exploded.

"Y-You little rat!" he shouted as he ran to the table with his sword drawn out. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to impale the hedgehog because Crazy Hand decided to show up at that very moment.

"Hey guys! And girls! What's for dinner?" he said as he circled around the room a couple of times. He then stopped at Pit's table.

"Ooh, chili dog," the insane floating glove said. "I'll take that!" Sonic immediately shielded his food from the hand.

"No takey my chilidog!" he nearly screamed.

Crazy Hand pouted, "It'smineit'smineit'smineit'smineit's-!" The hand then noticed Marth behind him, his sword still upraised.

"Le gasp! You have your shiny knife out!" he yelled. The blue-haired swordsman quickly sheathed his sword.

"I'M TELLING!" Crazy Hand said in a sing-song voice as he circled the room again. Just then Master Hand came into the room.

"Brother!" Crazy Hand practically screamed out. Marth blanched. Master Hand sighed.

"What is it now, Crazy?" the other floating glove asked. The insane hand took in a large amount of air. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. All the while, Marth continued to grow paler and paler.

"…I forgot." Everyone either face-faulted or face palmed.

"…Are you sure you weren't going to tell me that you put stink bombs under my desk?"

"Oh yeah! That's…" Crazy Hand stopped. "Wait, what?" Behind him, a certain trio of Smashers was looking away like they didn't know what the hand was talking about. A vein popped out of Master Hand's…back of his hand.

"No candy for you, at least until the stink goes away," And with that, Master Hand left the room.

"NOOOO! NOT MY CANDY!" Crazy Hand quickly followed him. Everyone else in the dining hall breathed a sigh of relief. Marth dragged his finger across his throat at Sonic the Hedgehog and promptly went back to his seat.

"You are _so_ dead Sonic," Red muttered at the hedgehog.

"Not unless I don't have a match tomorrow," he replied while smiling.

"Speak of Medusa, and Medusa will appear," Pit butted in.

"Umm…it's Giratina, Pit," Red said.

"I thought it was the Devil," Sonic replied.

"Nope, it's definitely Medusa."

"You're wrong, it's the Devil."

"You're both wrong, It's Giratina."

Thus their conversation turned into a three way religious debate. Anyone could see they were having a good time as they were laughing their heads off.

* * *

After dinner, Pit, Red, and Sonic were about to watch TV in the lounge when they were stopped by another group.

"Hey look! It's the PRS Squad!" Ness shouted as he pointed to the three Smashers. PRS Squad was the name they thought up when they got first became friends. Sonic joked that all they needed was a person whose name begins with a Q to complete the group. All the kid Smashers looked up to them for daring to prank pretty much everyone in the Smash Mansion.

"Hey guys, how's it going," the said hedgehog replied enthusiastically. All the younger Smashers rushed up to them and gave them a warm welcome…at least, to Pit and Red.

"Umm…guys, I'm right here," he said. The younger Smashers ignored him.

"HEY! I'm right here!" he shouted. There was still no response.

"…Doesn't anyone wanna say hi?" he asked. Toon Link gave him a pitying look before going back to praise the other members of the PRS Squad. Sonic just sighed.

"Can everyone please move so we can go watch TV?" Pit asked. Red looked at his watch.

"Too late for that," he pointed out, "It's already time for bed." It was times like this that Pit just wanted to curse out loud. Too bad he couldn't with the kid Smashers around. Speaking of which, they immediately dispersed when they noticed a giant white glove floating towards them. And he did not look happy. Sonic grabbed Pit and Red when he noticed and ran upstairs into their bedroom.

"Whew, that was a close one," Pit said as he shut the door. The three couldn't help but laugh. Red turned off the lights and they proceeded to climb into their beds. Pit looked out the window. This room had a great view of the other mansion in the vicinity, the Assist Mansion.

"Hey guys?" he asked, "Why do you think Master Hand separated us from the Assist Trophies?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's because he doesn't want us to act superior over them," Red replied.

"I've heard rumors that they're actually living a slightly worse life than us," Sonic said.

"Like what? The only one we know is that they come here once a month to clean up this place," Red snickered.

"They say that the Assist Trophies were forced to be our servants or something like that," the hedgehog replied.

"Pfft, yeah right. And we'll see super fast hedgehogs someday," Pit said.

"…"

"…That didn't come out right."

"…"

"Come on Sonic, lighten up a little!"

"…I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Aw come on!"

"I was only joking. Anyway, haven't you noticed that the first six months we were here, Peach did the cooking, and then after the Assist Trophies came, she stopped doing that?" The hedgehog did bring up a good point.

"Now that you mention it, a couple of days ago, I heard Peach complain about wanting to do the cooking for a change," Red added, "Only Master Hand didn't let her."

Pit did not pay attention to the rest of the conversation. Instead, his mind was on the dream he kept having over and over again. He shuddered at the thought of it actually happening.

_Please dear Goddess, don't let my nightmare come true, _he thought as he closed his eyes.

_The first thing he heard was screaming, a never ending wail of terror and grief. The reason for this screaming was some sort of ooze leaking out of the mountains. It laid everything to waste in its path, not even the plants were spared. _Why was it doing this? _he wondered. Then he saw the mist heading straight towards. Even if he ran, he would not be able to get out of its way on time. There was no escape-_

"Pit! Wake up!"

"Come on buddy, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Pit opened his eyes. Standing over him were his worried friends.

"You gave us quite a scare there," Red said.

"Yeah, you were thrashing all over the place. What happened?" Sonic asked.

"…I guess you guys should know the whole story," Pit replied, "You see…"

* * *

**Kage: Aaaand another chapter is up! As you can see, I am very bad with names so sue me or whatever! Oh, I forgot to mention that since I am incredibly lazy (emphasis on lazy) I might not finish this story before the end of the world comes (yes I believe in that). So anyway, review please!**


	3. Morning Battles

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Square Enix**

**Super Smash Bros. belongs to ****Nintendo**

**I completely own nothing

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Pit did not have any more dreams that night. He was glad for that.

"Ah, what a wonderful day!" he exclaimed as he stretched his limbs. Indeed it was, there were no clouds in the sky and the temperature was just right. Also, the weatherman said there is going to be a meteor shower that tonight. Too bad he might have to do battles first. He soon spotted his friends at the main lobby, where all the battles were listed.

"Hey guys!" he said as he ran towards them. They waved back.

"Red's got a match against Captain Falcon this morning and a four way brawl against Olimar, Mario, and the Ice Climbers in the afternoon," Sonic reported.

"And I am _not _happy about it!" the Pokemon trainer wailed.

"Sucks for you," Pit snickered as he looked at the list. "Did you find yours or mine yet?" he asked the hedgehog.

"Nope not yet," Red replied.

"Oh sweet! I don't have a fight with Marth! And I'm against Bowser! This is going to be too easy!" the hedgehog exclaimed. His buddies looked at the list again.

"Hate to break it to Sonic, but you have an afternoon match," Red said. Sonic stopped jumping around like an excited school girl.

"Oh? With whom?" he asked. Red smirked.

"Marth."

"Dammit!"

"Cool it guys, I'm trying to find my name on the list here," Pit whined.

"Found it!" Red exclaimed. "Your morning match is against-"he stopped.

"Who?" the angel asked. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

"…Meta Knight," Red whispered. Sonic looked as well.

"Aw come on, that's not so bad. Pit can kick his butt anytime." It was then that Pit started panicking.

"How can I kick his butt if he's number one on the tier list?" he shouted.

"Relax, I have faith in you buddy. And on the upside, you don't have any afternoon matches," the hedgehog said encouragingly.

"Lucky you," the Pokemon trainer said grudgingly. Pit was still worried however. Then he noticed the clock.

"Oh hey, breakfast is almost over," he said. It didn't hit his friends until a moment later.

"Crap!" they yelled before they ran straight towards the dining hall.

"Some things never change," he sighed as he ran after them.

* * *

After breakfast came the morning match. Everyone hustled into the Teleportation Room to prepare themselves for the upcoming battles. Pit's match was last, which did not help his nervousness one bit. To get his mind off of what awaited him, Pit watched the battles on the big screen television. Currently, the battle shown was between Sonic and Bowser. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his friend grabbed a Golden Hammer and pummeled the Koopa King with it.

_Come on man! You can do it! _he thought. Unfortunately, the blue hedgehog was stuck on a small platform at the bottom of the temple stage. On top of that, Dragoon pieces began to appear and Bowser had already grabbed two of the three pieces.

As soon as the hammer was used up, the hedgehog jumped to grab the last Dragoon piece. Perhaps the sun was in his eyes, for he kept on springing into the roof. When he finally got to the main platform, the overgrown turtle was already reaching for the last piece.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he ran as fast as he could, but it was already too late. Bowser smirked as he grabbed the last piece and hopped on the now completed Dragoon. Sonic tried to run away, but the Koopa King hit his mark and the blue blur was sent flying off the screen. Pit sighed at the disappointing defeat.

"Next up is Meta Knight and Pit," announced the intercom. He forgot that Sonic's battle was the second to last of the morning matches. The young angel and the star warrior went into the teleporter to commence their match. Both had to shield their eyes from the bright light it emitted when they were being teleported.

* * *

The first thing Pit noticed when he opened his eyes, was that he was on a racetrack. Actually, he was on a platform overlooking the race happening before his eyes.

_I must be at Port Town Aero Drive,_ he thought to himself. He then noticed his opponent across from him. Both stared at each other for quite a while before the puffball gave a quick nod.

"May the best man win," Meta Knight said. Pit could only nod nervously in return.

"Ready? Go!" the announcer shouted. Meta Knight made his first move by viciously attacking Pit with his sword, Galaxia. Pit snapped out of it and counterattacked the warrior but he got out of the way. Meta Knight attacked him again and Pit tried to strike at him again, this time he was able to scratch the star warrior a little. Both broke of the attack and eyed each other.

_This isn't good,_ Pit thought, _I need something to stun him._Just then a deku seed dropped down right in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at Meta Knight. The effect was immediate; the star warrior instantly became stunned from the resulting flash. Pit used this chance to attack him. Unfortunately for him, Meta Knight recovered after he was hit with the first blow and preceded to do a counterattack. Both exchanged blows for awhile until a new item popped out: the Assist Trophy. Both reached for it but Pit was able to grab it first. Pit released the character trapped inside the capsule, revealing Stafy. The pufftop prince seemed happy that he was released as did a spin attack on Meta Knight, which succeeded.

And then he fell down into a hole in the middle of the stage.

"Stafy!" Pit could only yell out that one thing before Meta Knight hit him hard. The blow nearly knocked him of the stage but he was able to use the Wings of Pegasus to grab onto the edge. As Meta Knight was looking down to see if he had knocked his opponent out, Pit kicked him in the face as he was getting up. Then he sent Meta Knight off the edge and made sure that he wasn't able to get up. Behind him, the young angel could feel high winds tugging at his wings. He shuddered at the thought of getting hit by one of the race cars. While he was thinking of the many gruesome ways of how his body would look like if he got run over by one of them without Master Hand's protection, Meta Knight scrambled on to the course and took a swipe at him. This sent Pit of the stage down into the abyss below.

_No!_ the angel thought as he tried to fly back up. His wings kept flapping but he wasn't able to get up.

_Fly, wings, fly! _he thought to himself, _Why can't I fly? _Then he remembered; he was born with crippled wings. This made him lose the will to continue fighting, and down he fell into the chasm below.

* * *

**Kage: Hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's chapter three! Yeah I know it's just mainly focusing on the battles but still! *in a mystical voice* All shall be revealed...Anyway, please review, I NEED MORE OPINIONS!**


	4. Meteor Shower

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Square Enix**

**Super Smash Bros. belongs to ****Nintendo**

**I completely own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Pit came to, he saw he was back in the main lobby, along with Meta Knight. The star warrior came up to him to give him a handshake.

"You fought well," the masked puffball said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, you did too," Pit replied. His mind, however, was on the reason he couldn't fly.

* * *

"Whoa, that was some match!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That was one of the best battles I've ever seen!" Red added enthusiastically.

Pit and his friends were at their usual table eating lunch. Since he was still feeling a little down, his buddies tried to cheer him up by saying it was a really good match. It was not very effective.

"I would've won if I hadn't fallen off the stage," he muttered as he stabbed his potatoes with a fork, not saying the real reason he was upset.

"You do realize we all lost our matches, right?" Sonic pointed out as he ate the vegetables on his plate.

…Did you really think that he lived off on chili dogs?

"Besides, _your _loss wasn't as embarrassing as _mine _was," Red added. During Red's battle with Captain Falcon at Norfair, his Charizard kept on falling into the lava and then finally fell off the stage. The racer didn't even have to attack him.

"I know that!" Pit snapped. Red looked like a kicked puppy, which only made the angel guilty.

"Is there a problem here?"

Pit looked up to see Mario staring at the group.

"Nah, we're fine Mario," Sonic answered for Pit. The angel sighed. He was glad to have friends like these.

"I see," Mario replied. He then went back to his seat. At least, he started to but stopped to tell the group something.

"If you are about to do a prank, I suggest you do it on Ganondorf, he has been acting a little too high and mighty," he said with a half smile. Red returned the grin.

"Actually, I already took care of that," Red replied. Mario nodded and then went back to his seat. Shortly afterward a certain Gerudo warlock was cursing many obscene things.

"WHO PUT CHILI PEPPERS IN MY SOUP?"

That cheered up Pit somewhat.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Smashers were getting ready for their afternoon matches. Normally, Pit would eagerly watch the fights. But he was still a little depressed about his wings.

"Hey Pit! Wanna see me kick Marth's butt?" Sonic asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to watch the matches this evening."

"Huh? Why not?" Red butted in.

"I think the world's coming to an end," the hedgehog added.

"I just don't feel like seeing them, that's all," Pit said.

"Is it because of that weird dream you keep having?" Sonic asked. Pit gave him a sad smile.

"No, it's because of my wings." And with that he left to go to the garden.

"Mind if I come with you?" an echoing voice asked. Pit knew who that was from.

"You can come if you want to, Mewtwo." The psychic Pokemon long with Roy, Pichu, Young Link, and Dr. Mario may have been cut out of the Brawl Tournament, but they were still respected among the other Smashers. _Unlike one of my friends, _Pit thought bitterly.

The two proceeded to go to the gardens. It was a very peaceful place to be, considering the mansion was full of fighters. Flowers of every kind were blooming in neat, little rows and a paved path led to the middle, which held a large fountain. The kid Smashers would often come out and be here while some of the older Smashers would sit and enjoy the view. It was truly a spectacular sight to see, especially during the sunrise and sunset.

"I am worried about the company you keep," Mewtwo said after a long period of silence. Pit immediately got defensive.

"There is nothing wrong with them!" he shouted. The psychic cat continued to stare at him.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"However, I believe their sharp wit along, with yours, shall keep you alive," the cat interrupted.

"Huh?" Now Pit was thoroughly confused. Mewtwo just continued to stare off into the distance.

"Yes, your wits will keep you alive," he said. Then he turned and faced the angel.

"I sense dark times ahead, along with the other animals and Pokemon here." Now Pit was starting to get scared.

"W-What do you mean?" he managed to get out.

"Have not noticed how Nintendog did not do his work or the fact that all of the Pokemon Smashers lost their battles?" Pit mulled it over a little.

"Well I did think it was a little odd…" Then it hit him.

"Wait, are you saying we're going to die in an apocalypse?" he panicked. Mewtwo rose what was supposedly an eyebrow.

"I said nothing of the sort…unless the way I worded it made you think that." He then furrowed his supposed brows.

"Do you have something to contribute then?" Pit wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him about the dream so badly. But it was his own problem to deal with, not anyone else's.

"…No…I don't…" The psychic pokemon's glare told him that he knew the angel was lying. Mewtwo sighed.

"Very well then, I will take my leave," he said as he started walking towards the door. Then he added, "I suggest you be prepared for anything that happens." And with that the Ex-Smasher went through the door, leaving Pit to think about the wise Pokemon's words.

* * *

"Come on you guys, wake up! You'll miss it!" Pit said excitedly as he tried to get his companions up. Despite Mewtwo's warning, he remained cheerful as it came closer to night. It _was_ his first meteor shower and he did not want his sleepy buddies to spoil it by…well, sleeping.

"For the love of- WAKE UP!" he yelled. This startled Red into awaking.

"Geez, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" the Pokemon trainer exclaimed. Pit just glared at him.

"Do you want to see the meteor shower or not?" he asked with his teeth clenched together.

"A meteor shower? Well why didn't you say so?" Red leapt out of the bed and started getting dressed. Now that left Sonic to wake up. Pit tried a different tactic in waking his sleeping friend up, since yelling did not work. He went over to the hedgehog's bed and tried shaking him awake. Sonic's eyes snapped open.

"Ow! Watch the bruise will ya?" he yelped. Pit stopped shaking him.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked through the hedgehog's fur. Sure enough, he had a very nasty bruise on his shoulder.

"How did-?"

"Meh, it's nothing," Sonic interrupted, "I'll live." Pit was still a little worried though.

"Guys! The meteor shower is starting!" Red yelled. Both of his friends scrambled to the balcony. The sight itself was amazing; it looked like the whole sky was crying starry tears. Maybe that is what the sky was doing; crying tears.

"You think other people are watching this?" the Pokemon trainer asked. Pit peered into the distance.

"I'm not sure about the Smash Mansion, but some people at the Assist Mansion are," he pointed out. If one could look closely, that person would see several shadowy figures looking out of their balcony at the other mansion.

"Oh wow! The meteor shower is really kicking it off now!" Sonic whispered in awe. He spoke the truth, for now it looked like it was raining stars.

"That meteor is really close!" he pointed out.

"Too close, if you ask me," Red replied nervously. Pit continued to stare at it.

_That meteor is a little too close for comfort, _he thought. Then it hit him.

_Wait a minute…_

"IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!"

No sooner had the words escaped his lips, the meteor crash landed right into the garden. The collision shook both mansions to the roots. It also knocked a certain angel right out of the balcony.

"PIT!" Who was it yelling? He couldn't tell he was too busy trying to fly.

_Come on, fly! _he thought. He soon gave that up though. Then he heard an ethereal voice.

_Spread you wings out, Pit, _it told him. He did as it instructed. Slowly he began to glide down and landed safely on the pavement. He closed his eyes and sighed. He silently thanked Palutena for the advice.

"Pit! Are you alright?"

The angel snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find his friends staring down at him with fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be right down!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Red and disappeared behind the balcony.

The angel had no time to ponder this when he noticed a strange blue glow behind him. He turned around to find a giant crystal towering over him. The crystal was blue-green in color and seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Pit stared at it in awe.

"Pit!" The angel turned around and found Red, Sonic, Master Hand, even Crazy Hand heading towards him. From the corner of his eye, he could see the same figures that saw the collision from the Assist Mansion go towards the crystal.

"What is that?" Red managed to gasp out. Pit shrugged his shoulders. Master Hand seemed intrigued by the crystal. Crazy Hand, surprisingly, was very quiet.

"Right, I will take this meteorite for further study. You four," he said, pointing to the Assist Trophies present, "are to go back into the Assist Mansion _at once_." Red, green, and dark eyes glared hatefully at the giant glove before returning to the other mansion. A pair of blue eyes just stared at the Smash mansion with amazement before returning with the others.

"As for you three, you will be coming with me to report on how this ended up in the garden," the hand stated to the three Smashers. The group of five then went back into the Smash Mansion. All the while, Crazy Hand had never said a word.

* * *

**Kage: And here we have chapter four. Or was it three? Fudge cakes I forgot. Anyway, now we have the plot thickening a bit. And who were those four Assist Trophies that Master Hand sent away? PS they will have an important role later in the story. Read and review dammit! I NEED TO FIND OUT IF OTHER PEOPLE THINK THIS IS GOOD OR NOT!**


	5. Everything Becomes Crystal Clear

****

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Square Enix

Super Smash Bros. belongs to **Nintendo**

I completely own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I heard a meteor shower took place."

"Too bad we were all asleep last night."

"B-But I think we were lucky c-considering that a meteorite crashed into the g-garden."

"True, we wouldn't want anyone to get squished."

"Except for maybe a certain a-."

"Now, now, don't go saying bad words around children."

The entire mansion was gossiping about the events last night. Pit could not go two steps without hearing about either the meteor shower or the meteorite. After his group told Master Hand about what exactly happened, which was not much, he proceeded to bring the crystal in. Unfortunately, it was too big to fit through the door so he had to break it into smaller pieces, unsurprisingly. The shocking thing was the fact that Crazy Hand, the one who _liked_ causing destruction, tried to stop his brother from breaking it, but to no avail. He had been sulking ever since.

Currently, all the Smashers were at the main lobby for an announcement about the crystal's properties and everyone was on the edge of their seats because they all had the feeling that it was very special indeed. Actually, they all took Lucario's word about it being a strange stone, as it had its own aura. And not just one either.

"Attention everyone," Master Hand said through a microphone on the stage he created. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"I will now inform you about this interesting find." He cleared his throat.

… Does he even have one?

"First off-"

BAM!

"BIG BROOOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEER!"

And of course, a certain insane hand had to interrupt his speech. Master Hand sighed.

"What is it now?" he said quite irritably.

"Look at the news!" his brother yelled. Before the other hand could even protest, Crazy Hand had snapped his fingers and the match screen turned into a TV screen.

"Breaking news bulletin," a newsperson announced, "last night, a strange purple mist has been spotted through the mountains and is now spreading throughout the world. Several people have been caught in the mist itself and have not come out. Authorities have sent rescue crews to bring back the missing people, only to have them not return as well. Spectators say that the cause of this phenomenon may have been caused by the meteor shower last night. We can only hope that this mist will not cause lasting damage. In other news-"Crazy Hand turned the screen back to normal.

Everyone had mixed opinions on the subject. Some of the Smashers thought it was a hoax and that the news channel was wrong about reporting the abnormality. Other Smashers hoped that the missing people would turn up alive and well soon. For Pit, he was stunned into silence. His nightmare had come alive.

"Everyone calm down!" Master Hand yelled for attention. The whole room quieted.

"Now, concerning the missing people I suggest that we send some of the Smashers to-"

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THAT THING!" Pit and Crazy Hand blurted out. Everyone in the room turned to one of the two. Then Crazy Hand turned to Pit.

"Yay, I'm not the only video gamer here!" the insane hand rejoiced. Pit ignored the comment, considering he did not know what the hand was talking about.

"…Can you explain the meaning of this Pit?" the elder hand asked. Pit sighed. It was time he told everyone about his dream.

"Well, Master Hand, I've been having this dream about the mist and-"

"Awwwwww, so you're not a video gamer…" Crazy Hand interrupted in disappointment. Master Hand turned to his younger brother.

"And you would know about this because…?" Crazy Hand beamed.

"Cause I finished the video game that tells about it," he said a matter-of-factly.

"Crazy…" Master Hand warned, "I thought we discussed not to talk about it in front of the Sma-"

"I'll go get it now!"

"GAH! CRAZY, DON'T YOU DARE-!" Too late, the other hand went to get his game. He then came back a short while later.

"Tada! Here it is!" he exclaimed. One could have sworn that they heard crickets chirping after he said that. Crazy Hand sweat dropped.

"Umm…maybe I should put it on the big screen," he said. He then used the match screen to show an enlarged picture of the cover. On it was what seemed like a human, a human-plant hybrid, a female human clothed in fur with a large…um…chest, and a helmed creature that none of them could make out. In the background was a giant crystal, the very same crystal that crash landed in the garden. The title was on top of the cover in fancy lettering. It read: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.

"Hmm…seems interesting, where did you get it?" Wolf asked.

"I got it on a place called Earth," Crazy Hand said.

"Crazy…"

"All of you are pretty much famous people since you all are in a bunch of video games."

"Crazy…"

"Of course," the insane hand continued, "I had to disguise myself as a human so the fan girls won't get me and people won't be freaking out that fictional video game characters are real." Everyone exploded at the word "fictional".

"Fictional? We're very much alive thank you very much!"

"Who are the bozos that said we're not real?"

"I like to give them a piece of my mind if I go there on vacation!"

"If we were not real, we would not be living and breathing at this very moment!"

"Th-That's not a very nice thing to say, c-calling us fictional!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET OR I SHALL FEED YOU TO THE FAN GIRLS!" Crazy Hand shouted through a megaphone. Wonder where he got that from.

Once the commotion died down, the hand continued, "Anyway, this takes place in a world covered in that mist thingy called miasma. People can't go in there because if they do, their life gets drained and they die."

Master Hand then asked Pit, "Does this happen in your dream?" Pit nodded solemnly.

"Aaaaaaaaanyway," Crazy Hand continued, "the miasma thingy is gradually eating up the world and-"

"Oh great, so we're all gonna to die," Dedede grumbled.

"Let me continue! Anyway, the only to stop the miasma thingy…" he then pointed to the crystal, "…are these crystals which protect the cities and towns."

"So we're safe right?" Fox asked.

"Eh, not really." Everyone groaned.

"The crystal can only stop the miasma thingy for a year before it loses power."

"Th-That means we only have a year left to live," Luigi gulped nervously.

"Again, not really. The people from the town need to collect special water called myrrh that power up the crystal for another year. Too bad myrrh are located in dangerous places." Several of the Smashers paled at the thought of the horrors in these dungeons.

"That's why," he continued, "the towns send out a group of people called caravans to go get myrrh from the dangerous places."

"So we just send out a group of people to go get myrrh while the rest of us stay here," Roy said. Crazy Hand nodded.

"Well then we all know the one person to go out on this journey," Marth said. Everyone nodded in agreement except for three Smashers who were clueless.

"Now just a minute," Master Hand interrupted, "from what I have gathered about the crystal, the separate fragments act as protection for each and every one of your worlds from which you came." At this, everyone paled.

"…Our home worlds…are going to be swallowed up by that thing?" Peach asked hesitantly. Master Hand nodded solemnly.

"I can only fuse a few crystals together so that the protection spreads to other worlds, but that is it, I'm afraid," he said sadly

"You see! This is why I didn't want the crystal to break," his brother said matter-of-factly. Master Hand muttered something under his breath before continuing.

"Right, so here's how it works," he said, "each one of you will travel with others from your home worlds. Those that have come alone _need _to group up with another person. I can't risk anyone dying because they refuse to join a group or because they were not accepted in any way." A couple of the Smashers looked rather unhappy because of that statement.

"Um, Master Hand?" Red asked with his hand raised, "What about the Assist Trophies? Won't their home worlds be in danger as well? Surely we can send some of them out in the caravans."

"Absolutely not," he replied rather stiffly, "I will fuse their home world crystals with a random group of Smashers. We don't need anyone else to gather myrrh."

"But what happens if we all-" Red continued.

"ENOUGH! We will not discuss that matter further! Now get in your groups and I don't want to here anymore out of any of you!" Master Hand yelled before swiftly fleeing the room. Crazy Hand followed soon after. The minute they were gone, the Smashers broke out into conversation while they got up and searched for their groups. The PSR Squad immediately gathered together.

"So, what do you guys think?" Red asked. Pit only bit his lip nervously.

"I think this might actually be fun," Sonic grinned.

"Geez, you always see things as an adventure," Red groaned. He then turned to Pit. "What's the matter, Pit? You sure are quiet."

"I don't know about this, guys," he whispered nervously, "I mean…what happens if we all…die?" The group became silent at the asking of the forbidden question.

"…You heard what Master Hand said," Sonic replied, "we shouldn't think about it. For now, we need to concentrate on packing supplies for the journey."

"Pika." The group turned toward the source of the noise, an electric mouse.

Red smiled, "Hey Pikachu, what's up?" The mouse gestured toward the group containing all the Pokémon, then to Red, then back to the group. The Pokémon trainer's face paled.

"But-" he protested. Pikachu did the same gestures again. He sighed.

"Sorry guys," he said forlornly as he walked with Pikachu towards the Pokémon group.

"Looks like we're on our own," Pit murmured.

* * *

**Kage: FINALLLLLLLLY! *faints* I thought I would never get this chapter finished! And we're finally at the point where things start to get rollin'. And since saying "please review" isn't working, I'm gonna rephrase that. I need constructive criticism! ...How's that?  
**


End file.
